celtictribesfandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings
Improving your buildings is the basis of a strong tribe. Without better buildings, you can't afford an army! Below are listed the buildings you will find in your village, along with their upgrade requirements and uses. They're already there, so all you need to do is improve them. You can always check in-game by tapping on the requirements box (not the build hammer). This will show you the requirements for all upcoming improvements... Chief House Trades: Resources for Silver. Each upgrade knocks 5 resources off the trade ratio for one Silver, making it cheaper at each level. Silver is locked to the player, not the village it is made in. Silver is used to take over villages, and each village costs 1000 silver more than the last. Stores: Bronze, 'up to 10,000 pieces. Unlike Silver, Bronze ''is locked to the village it is made in. It is used to pay Spies. Bronze can be traded for at the Market Place . ]] Training Area Recruits: Slingers, Archers, Spearmen, Axe Warriors, Lancers, War Chariots (once respective runes have been researched at the Magic Grove) Improving the Training Area decreases the time it takes to recruit troops. Note: This will not affect troops currently on the build list! Tavern Actions: Send troops on missions to gather resources, and on Daily or Artefact Missions for the chance to bring home a handy Artefact. Magic Grove Researches '''Runes that allow you to train and improve your troops, or boost your production. Recruits: Druid (at level 6). You will need a new Druid every time you take over a village. They cost 1000 of each resource and take a long time (20h+) to train. Palisade Provides troops in the village with a Defense bonus Marketplace Trains: Horse-drawn Cart (level 4), Ox Cart (level 8) The Marketplace allows you to trade Resources for other resources, and for Bronze, which is needed to pay Spies. Improving the Marketplace gives you a cheaper trade ratio and speeds up the delivery time for traded resources by reducing the distance to market. Farm Improving the farm increases you village's population limit. It is therefore essential that you do so, as you will need free villagers to send as workers to build other upgrades and train as troops. However, upgrading the Farm itself requires no workers at all. Woodcutter's lodge Upgrade the Woodcutter's lodge to increase your wood production. Wood/h bonus shown is the base rate - equipping Artifacts will increase this number. Don't forget to improve your Wood Store, too, or you'll have nowhere to store it all! Wood Store Upgrade the Wood Store to increase the amount of Wood you can keep. This is essential, as your buildings will get more and more expensive! Wood Store does not require workers. Clay Pit Upgrade the Clay Pit to increase production of the resource Clay. Don't forget to upgrade your Clay Store, too! Clay Store Upgrate the Clay Store to increase the maximum amount of Clay your village can hold. Ore Mine Upgrade your Ore Mine to increase the rate of Ore production. Don't forget to upgrade your Ore Store, too! Ore Store Upgrade the Ore Store to increase the amount of Ore you can hold.